I can't have sex with my husband
by Narsha
Summary: Haruno Sakura, medic nin in training meets Uchiha Shisui the day she moved into her own apartment. They quickly started a relationship, and everything is okay. Everything? Actually there's a little problem that's getting bigger and bigger, until it ruins their life: they are physically incompatible.


_Warning : this story contains sex scenes_

_This is a revamp of the Netflix japanese series My Husband won't fit, which I thought would go very well with Sakura and Shisui in this story_

_Sakura - 14 years old_

_Shisui - 19 years old_

* * *

Everything was okay.

She was running. Trees flashed around her, and she didn't see them. She was running, pushing air in and out her lungs. Chakra circulated in her system, keeping her at high speed. She couldn't hear any civilization sounds. The only thing she heard was the thumping of her own heart.

Everything was okay.

She closed her fists a few times, feeling her wedding ring around her finger. Her vision was getting blurry and her breath uneven. The road was no more but she went on, getting around trees and reflexively catching branches. She was taking sharps turns, feeling the trees more than she saw them. Some vicious branches sliced the naked skin on her arms. Wounds and bruises healed almost instantly.

She saw the trunk a but too lake, and her nose almost connected with the bark. A last minute cushion and a mid-air flip had her land in another branch. She sank a knee on the wood, almost gasping.

Sakura looked at the forest around her. She suddenly remembered she was on a training ground 44. As a medic, she should be more aware of her surroundings. She may have access to the area to collect herbs, but it didn't mean she wasn't watched. ANBU was everywhere these days, now that her husband was running it.

She put her back against the mussy bark and slid down her perch. Hunched on her branch, she breathed heavily.

"Everything's okay?" said a voice near her.

She almost jumped out of her skin. She half-expected them to come, but her senses were dulled these days? She looked at the masked man and his dog.

It wasn't as if she could tell him : "My husband's penis doesn't fit". Instead she just stood and casually brushed her uniform. A professional smile found her way on her lips. She always smiled at the hospital. It reassured the patients. So, she nodded politely and said :

"Yes, I'm alright. thank you for your concern."

Even behind his mask she could feel his skepticism. Or maybe it was how the dog stared at her.

"Really I'm okay" she insisted.

He didn't believe her and escorted her out without a word.

Everything was okay. It wasn't a big deal. It was fine

Haruno Sakura met her husband a few years after her parents sent her to Konoha. She had never thought she would end up with him, being a simple girl from the countryside, and a vassal of the Kurama clan. They were lots of better girls in the village, and in the world, but Shisui picked her.

From all her siblings and cousin of the Haruno clan, she was the eldest and the smartest. So when her Father received the letter from their liege, most of her future was decided. She would go to the Academy and get the top position in her promotion. With this level of skill, she could be tutored either by a chosen mentor, or in a Genin cell with clan kids. Then she would end up Chuunin like her father, or in a better position if she could, marry a strong ninja and mother the future generation of Harunos.

This was Haruto Sakura's destiny. Of course it didn't go that way.

She met him a few times before something really changed between them. She got glimpses of him in the Academy when he came to pick his cousin up. She didn't really like him at the time, for he was the one of the reasons Uchiha Sasuke performed so well in class. Kurame Unkai took extra hours to ensure her physical results would match her theoretical results.

Sakura may be glad of the opportunities she had, but she never imagined this would be that hard. But she knew her sister Haruka and Madoka were ready to take her place, should she fail. She knew her mother and her sisters were waiting on this opportunity.

Her family rarely came in town to see her. Her father had missions or reports to fill, but he mostly spend that time with his coworkers and superiors. Sometimes he indulged her and they trained together. When she saw him, she was under the impression that he had no idea what to do with her.

"You're not like your sisters or your mother. You're more reserved. I have no idea what to do with you" he admitted one day.

Her mother came in town even more rarely. Mostly it was to see something directly with her suppliers. She never failed to come and greet the members of the Kurama clan and thanking them for taking her in. For Sakura, her mouth was always filled with reproaches and career advices. Sometimes, she wondered if her mother hated her.

The first time they came together, sans her sisters, was to help her settle in her new apartment. Lots of things had happened after she graduated : she got in a team with Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei, she saw her first corpse in their first C-Rank mission and killed for the first time when Oto and Suna invaded Konoha. After Sasuke went wrong with the Cursed Seal and Naruto left with Jiraya-Sama, she understood she didn't want to be a ninja to take lives.

Here she was, a young Chuunin under Tsunade-Sama's tutoring, getting her first apartment and a steady job at the Hospital. She had received an opportunity to become a ninja, and she was becoming a good med-nin. She couldn't wait to start her new life.

It didn't matter if her residence was old and shabby. It was the first thing she got with her own hands, and she would keep on going.

"You're sure it's there? We could afford better, you know" her father said as he dropped some of her packs on the floor.

"I like it. It has a good value for money. Besides, it's not like I could afford that much with my hospital work."

"You should have taken field missions instead of a cushion desk job. _This_ is value for money" her mother quipped.

"Mebuki…" her father sighed.

"What? I'm just saying that the risk-premium makes it more interesting! Plus you'd have better things if you stay with the Kurama clan. Unkai-Sama said so!"

"Risk-premium exists because the missions are dangerous. It's only natural she doesn't want to take them."

"But there are so many things she needs to buy for the apartment! we can't spend all our money for her! Haruka is starting school and Madoka needs a new sets of clothes."

It was always like that. Her parents couldn't be with the other without fighting. They fought about children, about money, about both. And whenever they were not fighting, it was because her mother was criticizing something else, or her father was drinking. Sakura never knew how their couple kept going.

When they were done with most of the shopping, cleaning and storing, Sakura took her parents to a restaurant. She had this new address from Ino, who got it from her teammate Chouji. The food was good, she could order refills of rice and meat, and it wouldn't dent her budget too much. The perfect place to please both her parents.

"You are both going to get fat with all you are eating" Mebuki said, eying her daughter and her husbands plate. "Look at all this food. Who do you think you are!"

"Mebuki, ninjas need to eat a lot to keep building muscles…" her father sighed, and Sakura silently nodded in agreement. It was almost impossible to get the last word against that sharp tongue.

"It may be so, but not all girls can afford to look chubby. And now that Sakura decided to cut her hair short, it's even more important that she doesn't get your puffy cheeks."

When they went out, her father hesitated. She saw his body lean a fraction of a second. Just as if he wanted to take her in his arms. Mebuki glare was on them. Instead, he just pat her shoulder awkwardly and said goodbye. Her mother simply thanked her with a curt nod. Sakura bowed deeper in answer. She let them out of her sight.

She didn't know if she should be relieved they were gone. But mostly her father.

She should have asked that her new shelves be transported to her flat instead of carrying them across town. Not that it was particularly heavy. The cardboards around the different parts of the self-assembly furniture were slippery, and lots of people were giving her looks.

Shishou said that every opportunity to train her muscles was good. This was one.

She finally made it inside her flat, laying down all the planks and screws around her. She organized them neatly, like she would an operating table top : screwdriver here, hammer there, measuring tape next… She was close to done when she felt eyes on her coming from the window. Privacy was a curious notion in a ninja village, she had come to understand. Her mother reminded her how impolite it was to stare whenever she went home for the weekend or summer.

"It's really coming together," said the man on her windowsill.

"What?" she said, grabbing the hammer fast.

Green eyes met black. She relaxed, recognizing the Police uniform he wore. As if considering eye contact an authorization to come in, he walked up to her, got over her tools and sat down. A toothy grin filing his mouth, he started screwing in her stead, focused on his hands. She could feel the heat radiating from him. He smelled like sweat and smoked wood. She drew back, ready to leap, not quite getting what was going on in her room.

He broke the uncomfortable silence as he placed her shelves against the wall.

"You're Sasuke's teammate, right?" he asked.

"Yes, when we were Genins" she replied with a nod.

"It's the hair. Not many girls have it pink. So, you're a Chuunin? Don't move, I'll be right back!"

He bolted out of the room through the front door. He was back in minutes carrying a Chuunin vest and a few pouches.

"Clan always gives me too much, and I've outgrown these. They should fit you just fine."

At his insistence, she reached for the equipment and started examining it. Even for second hand, it was really good stuff. The Kurama clan never afforded such quality for her. She wasn't even sure they could. The Uchiha clan was really a different world…

The man walked to her kitchenette and grabbed a bottle of cold tea from the fridge and a glass. He poured himself one before looking at her :

"By the way I'm Uchiha Shisui."

"Oh… I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm sponsored by the Kurama clan."

"Can I call you Saku-Chan?"

She nodded reflexively at the incongruous nickname, a blush on her face. Soon after his hands ra on the back of her book shelf and took a treaty about Genjutsu. He sat back next to her and began to read. Sakura stared at him weirdly. So… given his uniform, he was a police officer. But he was clearly trespassing into her own home. So… to whom should she report him?

Then she noticed his uniform wasn't neat at all, and that the armband said "no problem" and not "Police".

And then, she thought the Uchiha clan were like… really traditional. This man was neither polite nor procedural like Sasuke had been sometimes…. She knew from Ino that some ninjas get fucked up at some point in their career. Was this Uchiha Shisui not right in the head? Should she find help?

She looked at her folded knees. She couldn't ask him that! But… was he really well? Prudently, she tiptoed to her kitchen, hyper aware of his presence. His eyes flickered towards her and he raised the tea bottle :

"I've got tea, if you want some."

Of course she wanted it! It was hers after all. He poured her a glass. She went back to her seat. The only intrusive person she knew from her entourage was Naruto. Her lips twitched sadly. The people she liked tended to get away from her.

As if hearing her thoughts, Shisui-San closed the book and put it back on her table.

"Bye" he said and walked through the door.

"Hum…" she blurted suddenly. Her mind was raging with unanswered questions.

He didn't look dangerous per see, but he might not be all right all the time. Since he was obviously working with people, civilians even, she should ensure he wasn't… Yeah…

Shisu-Sani was looking at her, a smile on his lips, giddy with expectations.

"Where's the closest grocery store from here? I don't know this neighborhood."

It was the first question that popped in her mind. It seemed to genuinely please him. There was tiny little marks in the corner of his eyes when he smiled. It made heat rise on her cheek and neck, so she blurted again :

"Well… I was just wondering where you did your shopping, being my Senpai and all…"

"I'll take you tomorrow." he said and was finally gone.

Alone in her cleaned room, Sakura looked around to see if some other loony wasn't hiding in the shadows. He wasn't there physically, but the unfinished tea and the misplaced book made her feel like he might just turn up again.

She checked her hair again in the mirror. Her bangs were getting in her face, didn't they? She looked ridiculous, didn't she? She knew she did… And that man that wasn't there yet! Not that she was waiting for him or anything. But still…

The door opened to Uchiha Shisui in casual clothes. Gone was the uniform and the Uchiha crest. Instead there was an open shirt, shorts and a pair of lousy sandals. It screamed ninja, of course, like all their clothes did. But it was not the same as the Police jacket.

"Is this your trash?" He gestured towards the bags and cardboards near the door. "I take them out. Let's go."

"What the...?"

He was out. After seconds of astonishment, she ran after him. But he wasn't known for his speed for nothing. He was jogging back leisurely towards her, hands in his pockets when she reached the yard.

"How very hasty, Haruno-San!" he teased, gesturing at her slippers. Embarrassment reddened her neck as he laughed. "Go put on your shoes. I'll put out the rest of your bags."

"Hum… okay!"

He was gone again, leaving her strutting behind him like a lost puppy.

"Where are the others?" she blurted, breaking the awkward silence between them.

He looked confused.

"From the residence? Who knows? Probably cloaking their chakra, so I don't bother them. Or maybe they're in a mission together. They're three after all."

"Even with that many rooms?" she wondered.

"Even your friend Naruto lived in a better dump than this one."

"Oh. Then… Why do you live here? Don't you have the Uchiha clan covering for you?"

"Don't you have the Kurama's?"

A little grin escaped her. Touché. He was probably not relying very much on his clan, the way the didn't want to get her Lord in trouble. With Yakomo's parents gone, it had become so weird around there…

"So, is it because your parents didn't want you to leave, or because you're poor that you're there."

"A… A little bit of both…" she replied with embarrassment.

After a few moments of silence, Shisui-San saved the conversation by dragging her to a small wall. It was covered with little cactuses. Sakura deapanned. This was the place where Kakashi-Sensei dumped all their gifts. But the genuine happiness around the man made her forget all about it. He was poking one of the plants when she said :

"I didn't think you'd come shopping with me. I mean it's just some old regular shopping… I never shopped with someone else before…"

She was rambling again! What an idiot she must look like to him.

"What kind of life have you been leading?" he laughed.

She was reminded of the little village of her parents. There was only one shop: her mother's All the village's ladies were there at all time, gossiping. It was ugly gossip about who bought what, who was seen with who, who didn't sleep with their spouses… When she was little, or later when she came home in between missions, she would always hide in the back of the shop. She couldn't help but overhear all these women. She had been always so embarrassed about growing up there.

"Tell me about where you grew up", Shisui asked. "Is is really that embarrassing."

Sakura looked up, caught up daydreaming. Then she nodded with a forced smile.

"I'd rather not tell people."

"So weird…" he commented before resuming their walk. She followed. "Every ninja has a dark past they'd rather not talk about, you know? Why would yours be so shameful?"

"What? Like a bloodbath or a killing spree, you mean?" she asked, half joking, half trying not to think about her shitty childhood.

He flinched a little. She narrowed her eyes. Had he gone to this kind of missions? No wonder he felt like a looney.

She had just spotted the supermarket when he dragged her inside by the sleeve.

He didn't stay after he got her home. As she was putting her ingredients on her shelves and in her fridge, she surprised herself thinking about Shisui-San's disappearance. Where did he go? What was he doing now? Will he be back? She was probably too lame and too boring for someone like her.

She ended up cooking too much for one person. She wasn't even hungry.

As she was brushing her teeth, ready to go to bed, someone stood near her door. The hair on the back of her neck stood, electrified. He was on the other side.

"Hey, let's get something to eat. I'll wait for you in the hall."

What? What!

She was out of her pyjamas and in regular clothes in a few minutes, barely taking time to comb her hair or check for wrinkles on her clothes. They were roaming the streets as soon as she got to the lobby.

Konoha by night was a wonder. She had never experienced it before, always in bed early or studying late in her rooms. There were so many dancing lights reflecting in the canal. She was amazed by all the life buzzing around them, stopping sometimes. She shouldn't be that distracted as a ninja, but she felt safe with Shisui-San around.

He caught her daydreaming by the lake, smiling at her. She strutted to him, and they resumed their walk.

They ended up at Ichiraku's. Not at the counter where Naruto got them after every mission, but in the cozy room at the back. The place felt less alive without her obnoxious orange partner. It felt warm with Uchiha Shisui, though.

"It's good, right?" he asked, sampling the soup.

"Yeah. Naruto drags us here all the time."

"Oh." he sounded disappointed. "I thought I would make you discover this place. I like it."

"Maybe some other time?" she suggested.

It seemed to brighten his spirits. There, he was grinning like an idiot.

He got her home after their meal, waiting for her to get inside. She could feel some heavy emotion making him pace behind her, making her insides curl. But he followed her inside when she opened the door.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" he asked, almost shyly. "I won't do anything, I promise."

Her cheeks flushing brightly, she nodded.

"Then I'll bring my pillow after I brush my teeth."

Right after he left, the was tidying the place, preparing the main room for the first man who would ever share her bed. She unclasped her pouch and unfastened her vest, putting them on the rack. She ran to her sink, getting her toothbrush ready and ran back to her futon. She grabbed her pyjamas in a hand, furiously brushing her teeth with the other. One hand to undress, one hand to clean, she was almost ready when he knocked at her door.

"Right or left?" he asked her as she was rinsing her mouth.

She shrugged. He picked the right side. Shyly, she put down her glass and turned off the light. In the dark, she got under the sheets, feeling his body heat behind her. She rolled on her side, facing the other wall. She couldn't face him. She could only nod when he asked her if she was comfortable enough.

He was still sleeping soundly when she woke up in the morning with blurry eyes. Well, her parernts may not like her choices regarding the Kurama clan, but she wonder what her parents or Krama Unkai-Sama would say about the Uchiha boyfriend she apparently got overnight.

"I'm hungry," said boyfriend informed her, his eyes still closed.

"I made soup yesterday."

"I love soup!" he got on his elwows, smiling brightly.

As he folded the futon up and laid the table, she prepared breakfast with soup, rice, boxed tuna and cold tea. Shisui-Kun (could she call him that already?) was really happy. It looked as if he hadn't eaten such good food for a while. It concerned Sakura. she remembered Mikoto-Sama being very gifted in the kitchen was going on with him.

"Hey, Shisui!" a woman shouted from outside.

"Oh, it's Yamashita, our neighbor."

Shisui-Kun waved at the unknown person, directing her to Sakura's room. Embarrassed as Shisui-Kun went to open the door to this Yamashita person, she didn't know whether she should greet the newcomer with a little nod, a deeper bow or on her knees. fidgeting, she only managed to welcome the kunoichi in her room.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yamashita." she said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm sponsored by the Kuruma clan," she replied with a little standing bow. "Please sit down. Would you like some soup?"

"It's very good! Saku-chan is a really good cook" Shisui-Kun supplied and had the knack to ask for seconds.

As she was filling their bowls, I heard someone discreetly getting up from the table and walk behind me. From the position the move began and the weight on the boards, she could definitely tell it was Shisui-Kun. When he came to trip her, Sakura evaded him with ease.

"You suck at this," she teased him the way she would Naruto.

"Come back here!" he laughed, trying to grab her.

"Nope!"

None of them were really serious. She knew he could beat her or catch her whenever he wanted, sharingan or not. Kawashima-San was laughing, watching them mock fighting in the room.

"You look like siblings!" she snickered.

"Yeah… Yeah we do." Sakura said and the moment was gone.

She had forgotten they weren't alone in the room. Boyfriend? How silly of her.

Kawashima, fully clothed, stayed to eat breakfast with them in their night clothes. Shisui-San hadn't corrected her, leaving Sakura to wonder. Should she expect such a companionship from all Chuunin, now that she was one? It didn't feel like that when she shared a room with her old teammates, or Ino's. Sure they were close, but maybe not that close. Well, she did share a bed with Chouji when they were taking turns in the exam.

Why was she hoping from something to happen ? So, she was almost too surprised when Shisui-Kun asked her..

"Let's go out." he said.

"Where?" she asked, silly.

"No, I meant…"

Her eyes widened, as she understood. Shisui-San's eyes almost turned feral when she blushed and nodded. A toothy grin split his face.

That night, they made a bed for two in her apartment. It ended on a pillow fight, before he switched to tickles. She almost won at both, because he let her. Green eyes met black. Something heavy in the air. He turned off the he laid back, shirtless, he helped her get onto her back.

She was shivering, knowing what was happening. His mouth was on her cheeks, on her lips, on her neck. She couldn't help the sounds escaping from her throat. She felt stiff and scared. This was… This was…

His hot, hot hands were on her clothed shoulders.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

He unbuttoned her shirt, leaving her brassière exposed underneath. His mouth went back to her neck. Lower. She closed her eyes. It felt good… Shyly, she explored his body with her hands, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch. He smelled like smoke and pine trees. It filled her head with delicious, delirous thoughts. Soon, they parted with her top, her bottom and his pants. Panting and naked, she felt him brush against her most intimate parts with his and shuddered.

It was time.

Then, after a quick kiss. She closed her eyes and braced herself. She could feel the tip of him touching her wet folds, grinding against her. She gasped. But it never got further than the tip. She could feel his insistence. With fluid moves that felt like he knew what he was doing, he prodded against her entrance. Again, and again, and again. Spreading her juices in her inner thighs but never filling her.

"It won't go in," he finally said.

"What?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"It won't go at all."

"Not at all?"

He insisted. In the dark, she looked at him guide himself with his hands. It didn't look that big to her… Why wouldn't he enter? Why couldn't he?

"Spread your legs a bit more." he ordered her, and his voice made wonderful things to her despite all the stress he was putting her.

He tried again.

"Raise yourself a bit."

"Like that?" she felt her lower half meeting his, but it didn't work that time either.

After a time, he gave up. Half sighting, half panting, Sakura heard hiim take his breath beside him. What had just happened? Wasn't this supposed to be their most special moment?

"I wonder why." he sighed.

"Me too." she replied.

As she felt tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, his chest heaved. He was laughing. It was an unsatisfied, hollow laugh.

"Let's not try it today" he said, looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"You don't have to apologize, Saku-Chan. It's the first time I'm someone's first time."

She looked at him. He was truly disappointed we didn't have sex. But he felt more disappointed for her, than he was for himself. She forced a smile. He curled around her, gathering her petite body against his tall and chiseled one.

Everything was okay.

Shisui-Kun and Sakura were always together. Outside her time with Tsunade-Sama, they would always eat and train together. He would pull all nighters at the library with her. She would push her body to follow his rhythm when he trained.

She wasn't feeling the loss of her companions, with Naruto with Jiraya-Sama, and Sasuke… Wherever the cursed mark had gotten him. She worried about them everyday. But Shisui-Kun had adopted her in his ninja life.

They were always together. Always. And everything was okay. But it still wouldn't go in.

"I'm really sorry." she would say.

"Don't worry," he would reply. "It will go in eventually."

Sometimes, he would get out of the room to go to his. Through the thin walls, she could hear him touching himself. The sounds of his pleasure always turned her on, so she would touch herself and come as well. Then he would come back inside the room, his hands cold from washing them and her thighs sticky, and they would slowly drift to sleep.

Everything was okay.

* * *

_If you saw the series, you'll know that I am really close to the original script. __Don't watch it if you don't want spoilers._

_Question time: what is the last series or movie you watched on Netflix?_


End file.
